Love and Friendship
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: apakah tahta Nami di hatiku aan lenyap oleh kehadiran perempuan itu...? Padahal aku tak mempunya perasaan apapun padanya...
1. Nami?

Fic OP pertamaku! *nyorak gaje* lhah, saiia khan udah menerbitkan Fic crossover OP...? Yah, kali ini saiia bakal bikin ndiri tanpa gandeng ma fic FT... RnR ya Minna~~~(Bukan fic yang bagus kok~ saiia cepet2 update karena saiia sangat sibuk minggu ini, daripada nggak ke-apdet...)

**Title : Love and Friendship**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Tegantung permintaan...**

**Desclaimer : OP hanya milik Oda-sensei saja...**

Maaf ya, saiia ini tidak terlalu memahami secara detail story one piece, karena itu, kayaknya isinya rancu....

* * *

**Love and Friendship**

Hai, namaku Luffy,atau yang dikenal dengan nama si topi jerami. Usiaku baru sembilan belas tahun. Aku tengah menatap langit yang mulai memucat di atas sana, pertanda fajar mulai datang menyibak cakrawala, di tempat favoritku, di keteduhan pohon totos yang tumbuh diatas bukit kecil sebelah utara rumah. Aku sudah berada di sini sejak tadi, sejak sebelum pagi menyapa. Aku menyukai pemandangan ini, sunrise disini sangat cantik menurutku. Karena tahun ini aku lulus sekolah dan belum ada rencana untuk melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi, aku punya banyak waktu untuk duduk di sini berjam-jam. Kuselipkan headset kecil di telingaku, mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaan. Itu menjadi aktifitas yang terkadang menuai protes dari mulut kakak laki-lakiku. Ia bilang aku malas, Ia bilang aku tidak memikirkan masa depan. Huh... kakak kan tidak tau apa yang sesungguhnya kulakukan disini. Aku merenung. Aku merenungkan seseorang yang tidak diketahui siapapun. Orang yang selalu

bertahta di sini, di hatiku.

"Luuuufffyyy! "

Arrgghh! Keluhku dalam hati. Tuh kan mulai lagi! Kakak mulai cerewet!

"Sedang apa kau disitu! Ayo turun!" seseorang muncul dari balik batang totos kukuh ini. Ya, dialah kakakku. Pemuda gagah yang tampan dengan rambutnya yang sedikit panjang. Namanya Ace.

"Aah... kakak... sebentar lagi dong," rajukku manja.

"Jangan begitu dong, udara basah seperti ini tidak baik untuk paru-parumu," ujarnya. Ia lalu mendekatiku. Kulihat wajahnya yang teduh, tersinari matahari pagi.

"Pemandanganya asyik nih," kataku beralasan.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja! Kalau mau melihat matahari terbit kan seharusnya di laut!" kak Ace mendelik ke arahku dengan kesal. Aku berdiri dengan ekspresi tak kalah kesal.

Itulah yang tak ingin kudengar. Laut. Tempat pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dia. Dia yang selalu bertahta di hatiku ini.

Ya deh, aku mengalah. Aku tau kakak cerdik, dan Ia pasti akan langsung menyadari kalau aku gusar. Aku pun berdiri dengan malas. Udara dingin yang mulai merambah atmosfir sama sekali tidak menggangguku saat ini.

"Ayo ke rumah! Bukanya kemarin Ayah bilang mau bicara dengamu hari ini? "

Ups, iya, aku ingat! Ayah mengajakku bicara empat mata. Huh, aku mengeluh dalam hati, bicara empat mata dengan Ayah itu adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan menurutku. Jangan-jangan Ayah mau membicarakan tentang sekolahku yang terbengkalai. Aaargghh... padahal kan aku tinggal mencari perguruan tinggi.

Kulirik Kak Ace yang berjalan dengan tenang di belakangku. Hmm... nasib Kakak jauh lebih beruntung, Ia mendapat pekerjaan setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas, berbeda denganku yang masih harus sekolah lagi. Aku jadi khawatir...

* * *

Ayahku, seorang pria bertampang garang dengan tempramen buruk. Namanya Dragon, nama yang sangar, seperti wajahnya.

Kudekati Ayah yang tengah disibukkan dengan layar PC di hadapanya.

"Ayah memanggilku bukan?" tanyaku.

"Ya," Ia menjawab pendek tanpa mengalihkan matanya yang tajam dari layar. Huh, kalau ditatap dengan mata sesangar itu sih... bisa-bisa layar PC manapun bisa pecah!

"ada apa Yah?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini Ayah mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatapku. Hehe, tatapanya seram juga. Aku jadi tertawa dalam hati mengingat parodi tentang layar PC yang kubuat barusan. Ditatap dengan mata sesangar itu memang tidak enak.

"Kau ada rencana melanjutkan sekolah?" tanyanya. Tuh, kan! Keluar deh kalimat yang tidak kuharapkan.

"Belum sih Yah..."aku nyengir jelek.

"Baguslah," sahutnya pendek.

"Memangnya... Ayah mau apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Sekarang Ayah membuatku bingung dengan kalimat yang diucapkanya.

"Aku dengar ada unevirsitas bagus. Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengirimmu ke sana," Ayah kembali menatap monitor, "Itu juga kalau kau masih punya kesadaran untuk meneruskan sekolahmu "

Aku memajukan bibirku beberapa senti, "Huh... Ayah menyindirku ya?" tanyaku.

"Ayah tidak menyindir, hanya mencocokanya dengan keadaanmu sekarang ini, "

Huh! kudengar Kakak yang terkikik geli di seberang meja, kalian sekarang sama cerewetnya ya, gumamku.

"Sudahlah, Yah, kirim saja ke sana," sahut Kak Ace sembari membetulkan topi kesayanganya. Terlihat sekali ada nada ejekan pada akhir kalimatnya. Ketika kulirik, kakak hanya tersenyum geli ke arahku. Tuh kan, dasar kakak!

"Ummm... aku menimbang-nimbang, ...tidak ada ruginya sih Yah.... " kataku.

"Bagus kalau kau mau," Ayah menyahut pendek (lagi). Hemat sekali sih menjawab pertanyaan anak sendiri.

"Kalau boleh tau universitas mana sih?" kak Ace angkat bicara dengan nada penasaran. Kali ini pertanyaan Kakak tidak mendapat sahutan dari Ayah yang tengah menggerakan jemarinya diatas papan ketik. Nampaknya Ayah sedang berseteru dengan modem PC nya, hihihi...

"Yah, universitas mana sih?" aku mengulang pertanyaan kakak.

"Sudahlah, sahutnya, Nanti kau juga tau "

Kugigit bibirku. Tak ada firasat apapun yang membayangi. Aku tak mau menjadikan keputusan ini sebagai keputusan setengah hati. Aku menyadari pentingnya masalah sekolah ini, dan aku yakin ayah berniat baik demi aku. Aku masih menimbang-nimbang.

Umm... baiklah... Luffy mau deh...

* * *

Semua terjadi terlalu cepat. Hari yang sebenarnya tak pernah kutunggu akhirnya datang juga. Ayah serius mengenai kuliahku. Pagi ini aku diseret kak Ace ke kamar mandi. Ia memaksaku mandi pagi-pagi sekali. Huh, kakak benar-benar sengaja membuatku menggigil kedinginan.

"Ayah serius kan? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, sampai-sampai Ayahpun harus turun tangan mengenai kuliahmu!" ujar kakak.

"Jangan mengejek deh..." sahutku kesal. Kurebut sisir dari tangan kak Ace dan mulai menyisir rambutku yang acak-acakan karena terlalu sering dikucak kakak. Tapi nampaknya percuma, rambut gelapku masih saja berantakan.

"Bawaan dari lahir memang sudah acak-acakan!" komentar kakak sambil tertawa kecil.

"Eh, kak, memangnya kakak tahu, aku mau dikirim kemana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mana kakak tau! Tapi kakak dengar sih, kau akan dikirim ke... umm... kalau tidak salah sih di daerah redline, "

"Redline?" gerakan tanganku terhenti sesaat. Kukerutkan dahiku, Luffy belum pernah dengar?

"Ya sudahlah, adikku tercinta, pasrah saja, daripada Ayah pusing memikirkanmu, "

Aku mendesah pasrah. Biarlah... aku juga punya tekad sendiri. Ini kemauan Ayah, dan aku yakin ini yang terbaik darinya.

"Sampai jumpa pohon totos kenangan~" aku melambai keluar jendela, ke arah bukit di sebelah utara rumah.

"Huh, jangan seperti orang gila deh!" seru kakak, yang langsung menghantam kepalaku dengan bantal. Ups, sayangnya aku lebih gesit daripada kakak. Aku mengelak dengan tubuhku yang sangat lentur, alhasil bantal yang diayunkan kakak melayang dan...

Brugh!

Jatuh keluar jendela yang terbuka lebar. Celakanya, selang sedetik setelah itu terdengar suara geram, "ACEEEE! LUFFYYY! "

"GGGYAAA~~~AYAAAHHH!" baik aku maupun kakak sama-sama kaget dan menjerit mendegar suara angker itu.

"Itu ulah kakak Yah!" sahutku cepat langsung mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan kamar.

"Bukan! Bukan Ace! Itu salah Luffy! "

* * *

Tidak adil. Waktu seakan berlari di hadapanku. Aku menekuk kakiku di dalam mobil yang rodanya terus berputar ini. Aku dibawa ke suatu tempat yang jauh, jauh dari siapapun. Ke suatu tempat yang mereka namai redline. Lagu-lagu di MP4 ku ini tak cukup meredam gundah yang berkecamuk di hatiku ini. Akankah di tempat yang baru itu aku menemukan tempat senyaman pohon totos di bukit sebelah utara rumah?

'yang tabah dong Luff... jangan pasang wajah kusut semacam itu' kata Shanks, sahabat baikku lewat short message yang Ia kirim sesaat setelah aku menceritakan tentang keputusan Ayah itu.

'aku tau... dan aku yakin itulah yang terbaik yang ayah berikan padaku,' jawabku.

'Iya, itulah yang terbaik yang ayahmu berikan luck ya Luff!' balas Shanks.

Shanks sahabat terbaikku. Dialah yang memberikanku topi jerami ini. Di saat apapun, dia bisa menenangkanku dan meredam gelisahku. Sekarang juga. Aku menarik nafas lega, bersyukur masih punya seseorang yang memperhatikanku seperti itu...

* * *

Aku tersenyum menatap kampus redline university. Sepertinya tempat yang sangat nyaman. Aku langsung menyukainya dalam pandangan pertama. Hmm... sekarang aku merasa beruntung menerima tawaran Ayah.

Hanya saja... yah, tempat ini sangat dekat dengan laut. Laut. Tempat yang... kurindukan...

Dzzzzttt.... handphoneku bergetar. Ah, ada pesan masuk, dari kakakku tercinta.

'sudah sampai Luff? Bagaimana? '

'bagus, keren kak,' jawabku.

'bagus deh kalau kau suka, nanti aku bilang Ayah. Oh ya, segera hubungi nomor yang kemarin diberikan Ayah itu. Kau harus segera cari kost dan menyelesaikan urusan lain ya! Good luck! '

Aku tersenyum. Kakak yang menyebalkan ternyata perhatian juga ya~ Tentu dong, aku kan adiknya satu-satunya...

'terimkasih banyak ya kak... '

* * *

Ini akan menjadi hari yang lumayan panjang bagiku. Aku memasang arloji di pergelangan tangan kiriku, lalu menyambar tas hitam yang teronggok diatas kasur. Hmm... gayaku sudah seperti mahasiswa ya? hehe... tapi tetap saja, mahasiswa berantakan...

Untunglah tempat kostku tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus, jadi aku tidak akan terburu-buru masuk kuliah. Ah, tinggal satu masalah, sekarang ini aku harus rajin mandi. Padahal kalau di rumah aku sih jarang mandi. Dan untuk urusan yang satu ini, kak Ace tidak pernah mengomel, habisnya kak Ace juga sama malasnya sih, hihihi...

Aku mengayunkan langkahku ke arah gedung bertingkat tiga yang terletak di ujung jalan itu.

Brakkk!

Kudengar ada suara yang tak asing di telingaku. Uh, suara gebrakan yang tajam. Aku memutar kepalaku dengan cepat. Suara gebrakan itu terjadi berulang kali, disusul dengan suara erangan seseorang.

Apa itu? aku bertanya dalam hati. Terdorong rasa ingin tau, kudekati asal suara itu, sebuah gang senpit dengan suasana sepi yang ideal bagi pemalakan, perampokan atau kejahatan lainya.

"Sialan! Apa maumu ha!" suara berat seorang laki-laki terdengar. Tubuhku semakin merapat di dinding kusam yang membatasi jalan berpaving itu. Aku melangkah perlahan. Terdengar suara-suara penyiksaan dari gang itu. Ah, ternyata bukan gang. Di balik jalan sempit itu ada semacam tanah yang cukup lapang.

"Huh, jadi inikah kekuatan Roronoa Zorro, ha? Ternyata kalau sudah disalib seperti ini tidak ada dayanya sama sekali! hahaha..." tawa puas lepas dari orang-orang laknat itu. Aku mengintip. Kulihat gerombolan bajingan yang merapat mengelilingi seorang laki-laki berambut toska yang disalib di sebuah tiang kayu. Kain berwarna ivory melilit di kepalanya. Tak ada perlawanan dari laki-laki itu. Ia hanya merapal umpatan.

"Dasar begundal!" desisku kesal melihatnya. Kulirik arloji. Kalau aku membantu si toska ini, mungkin aku akan terlambat... dan aku yakin, kalau Ayah mendapat laporan bahwa anaknya terlambat pada minggu pertamanya kuliah, hmmm... pasti Ia akan marah besar!

"Kalau begitu, selesaikan semuanya tanpa kekerasan!" kataku pada diri sendiri. Aku semakin merapatkan diri di tembok beton di belakangku.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

NNNNGGGGGNNNGGGG~~~!

Terdengar jeritan mobil polisi menggaung. Aku melihat para preman sialan itu terkejut dan lari tunggang langgang seperti orang kesetanan, membuatku terkikik geli.

"Polisi! Polisi! Lari!"

"Lari!"

"Hahahahaha~!" tawaku lepas. Menggelikan sekali muka garang mereka. Si toska itu juga sepertinya terkejut dengan ringtone handphone yang sengaja kusetting ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" tanyaku ramah padanya. Si toska itu mengangkat kepalanya, memandang heran ke arahku. Hmm... dia gagah juga, seperti kakak, atau mungkin lebih gagah lagi. Wajahnya kaku, tapi menurutku itu keren.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan suara curiga.

"Maaf ya aku seenaknya," jawabku, lalu mematikan ringtone tadi, "Tadi itu ringtone handphoneku,"

"Bukan... bukan masalah itu tau!" hardiknya dengan suara kaku, "kau bisa celaka kalau seperti itu tau!"

"Maaf ya, aku orang baru disini..." aku terkejut oleh hardikanya. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, nampaknya Ia juga terkejut mendengar penuturanmu.

"Ini bukan wilayah main-main tau!" katanya datar. Aku mencoba melepas tali yang menjerat tanganya. Ia berkata padaku,

"Kalau kau orang baru, jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu,"

"Maaf deh," kataku.

Sekali lagi kulirik arloji. Percuma deh pergi ke kampus, toh akhirnya telat juga...

"Kau mahasiswa ya?" tanyanya, "siapa namamu?"

"Oh ya, aku di redline university, namaku Luffy, kalau kau...? Kau mahasiswa juga ya?"

"Namaku Zorro, aku bekerja disini. Ngomong-ngomong kau ini berasal dari mana?" Si toska yang ternyata bernama Zorro itu berpaling ke arahku.

"Oh, aku berasal dari East Blue, tepatnya dari Fusha... apa kau juga pendatang ya?"

Eh? Kulihat ada perubahan pada wajah Zorro ketika Ia mendengar perkataanku. Ia seperti terkejut, tapi... bukan terkejut.

"Aku... aku juga dari East Blue..." katanya lirih.

"Wah? Teman sekampung halaman nih? Senangnya~!"seruku ceria, "Oh ya, sebenarnya aku mau berangkat kuliah, tapi karena sudah telat... ya... kau mau tidak ngobrol denganku? Aku kan belum tau wilayah sini, hehehe..."

"Dasar!" seru Zorro, "Bilang saja mau membolos! Kalau nanti kau di D-O baru tau rasa!"

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku jagoan membolos semasa SMA," pamerku sembari nyengir.

"Ya sudahlah! memangnya kau mau kemana? Kau mau tidak main ke dojo tempatku magang?"

"Mau!" serta-merta kuterima ajakan si rambut toska ini pergi ke dojonya. Hmmm... bagaimana ya wajah Ayah waktu marah kalau tau anaknya kembali berulah disini? Hihihi... terserahlah...

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Eh, berarti sudah berapa jam ya aku main disini? Zorro itu ternyata baik juga. Ia bercerita padaku banyak hal ketika Ia masih di East Blue. Ternyata dia adalah jagoan pedang.

"Aku ingin meneruskan cita-cita sahabat terbaikku yang kini telah meninggal dunia," katanya. Aku mengangguk, kagum akan tekadnya.

"Bagus dong? Kakekku bekerja di angkatan laut, dan ayahku adalah seorang yang sangat kaku, makanya sekarang ini aku dikirim kemari untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Katanya sih biar nantinya tidak seperti Ayah dan Kakek..." ceritaku sembari mencomot kue kering yang kami beli di ujung jalan tadi.

"Ya, pacarku juga kuliah di redline university kok," ujar Zorro, "Dia sering datang kemari kalau sore, mau kenalan?"

"Boleh... siapa nama pacarmu? Dia pasti gadis yang beruntung ya punya kekasih hebat sepertimu..."

"Hehe..." Zorro tersipu, "Kau bisa saja... aku kenal dia waktu dia main kemari bulan lalu. Namanya Nami, asalnya dari East Blue juga..."

Glek! makanan tadi seakan mencekat kerongkonganku. Tengkukku merinding mendengar nama itu. Nami?

...

...

...

Diakah gadis manis yang selalu bertahta di hatiku? Diakah yang selalu menemaniku di bawah pohon totos itu? Diakah...

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Zorro.

"Tidak," kau menjawab lirih, masih dengan suara tercekat.

"Kau pucat tuh!" ujar Zorro, membuatku sedikit terkejut. Ternyata ia bisa menangkap perubahab ekspresiku. Ah, benarkan dia Nami yang itu? Yang selama ini selalu ada di hatiku?

"Luff, sebentar ya, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu," kata Zorro tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk pelan. Kulihat punggung Zorro ketika Ia melangkah ke belakang. Ah... kenapa skenario Tuhan sangat tidak adil?

Aku melayangkan pandanganku ke atas langit. Hmm... cuaca yang cerah. Persis seperti waktu itu...

...

_"Nami, kalau kau sudah besar kau mau jadi apa?" tanyaku pada gadis manis berambut merah itu. Gadis itu menatapku dengan matanya yang besar dan jernih._

_"Mau jadi... navigator!" soraknya girang._

_"Eh? Navigator itu apa sih..." tanyaku lugu, membuat gadis itu cemberut._

_"Luffy itu aneh deh, masa navigator saja tidak tau!" serunya, "Akua adalah the queen of navigator in ocean!"_

_Aku merebahkan tubuhku di pasir. Usia gadis ini setahun lebih muda dariku sekarang, yaitu enam tahun, sementara aku sudah tujuh tahun. Tapi dia berpikir sangat dewasa. Pernah aku sangat malu karena beranggapan bumi itu datar, atau tingkah konyol lainya... gadis itu -Nami- selalu mengajarkan padaku tentang dunia luas ini. Kami mengerjakan berbagai keisengan saat kecil..._

...

"Maaf," suara lembut seorang perempuan membuyarkan lamunanku yang indah. Ah, kuangkat wajahku.

Aku menahan nafas seketika.

NAMI? aku berseru girang dalam hati. Perempuan itu sangat jelita, manis, semampai, dengan tubuh indah dan kaki jenjang yang dibalut miniskirt dan highheels tinggi.

Aku kenal wajahnya! Nami! Itu Nam...

"Nami?" mendadak Zorro muncul dari balik pintu, membuat kami sama-sama kaget.

"Ah, Zorro," seru perempuan itu, yang kutau dia adalah Nami-ku sayang.

"Aku bawa sake kesukaanmu, nih! Oh, ya, bagaimana kalau besok kita main ke pantai? " tanyanya dengan suara yang begitu lembut ceria.

"Boleh, tapi sekarang ini aku sedang ada teman. Nih, namanya Luffy," ujar Zorro, menggerakan tanganya ke arahku. Aku mengangguk pelan dengan wajah pucat pasi. Nami memandang ke arahku. Tatapanya masih sama seperti dulu...

"Hai, aku Nami," katanya.

"Eh.. a... aku Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy..." jawabku, terbata.

"Kau pucat sekali, ada apa?" tanya Zorro, membuatku kerongkonganku semakin tercekat.

"Iya," sambung Nami, "Dia seperti itu dari tadi..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok..." kilahku cepat, "Kalian mau ke pantai kan? Kalau begitu aku pulang saja ya?"

"Kok begitu sih? Kau ikut saja dengan kami... hari-hari begini pantai sedang ramai," sorak Nami, yang langsung diiyakan oleh Zorro. Aku menatap sejoli ini dengan nanar.

"... baik..." aku menjawab pelan.

* * *

Inikah skenario Tuhan? Huh...

"The Queen of Navigator in ocean," aku berbisik ketika langkahku mulai sejajar dengan Nami. Kulihat ada perubahan ekspresi yang tidak kentara pada wajahnya. Perubahan ekspresi yang hanya bisa dideteksi seseorang yang benar-benar 'mengenali' nya.

"Eh? kau mengatakan sesuatu? Luffy?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun..." jawabku, tergagap. Kupercepat langkahku, mencapai pantai yang sangat ramai. Ligat ombak itu, mereka melambai ke arahku dengan senyum bahagia, seolah mengucapkan selamat datang padaku...

"Aku mau ke toko suvenir~" kata Nami dengan manja kepada Zorro.

"Oke deh, kita ke toko suvenir ya..."

"Kalau begitu aku mau main ke pantai saja ya!" kataku spontan.

* * *

Laut. Hmm... masih indah, sama sepert waktu dulu aku bermain dengan Nami disini. Dulu sekali...

Yah, sekarang ini aku hanya bisa menganggap Nami sebagai temanku, tidak lebih...

Grep! Mendadak seseorang menabrakku dengan cepat, membuatku tersentak kaget. Apalagi setelah 'seseorang' itu langsung melingkarkan tangan mulusnya di pinggangku.

Oh, harum ini...

"Na..." kalimatku tertahan di ujung tenggorokan...

**TBC**

A/N : Request pair juga boleh... yang penting pastikan sudah mereview pas nge-close page ini ya! :)


	2. Hancock?

A/N 1 : Maafkan saya karena dalam story gila ini Luffy saya sulap menjadi PINTAR seperti saya (dilempar ke laot) karena sesungguhnya mau gak mau saya akuin story ini adalah perlambangan dari kisah hidup saya... antara cinta dan persahabatan... F love H (ehm...)

(sok telenovela, maaf ya?)

* * *

**Love and Friendship**

**By : Argentum F Silver**

* * *

Tangan lembut itu masih melingkar manis di pinggangku. Benarkah itu Nami? Nami-ku?

"Luffy..." panggilnya, lembut. Sedetik setelah itu aku berpaling. Ya, benar, dialah Nami. Nami-ku.

"Nami? Ke... kenapa kau? Hei, hei lepaskan tanganmu itu..." Tanpa sadar aku berkata dengan nada tinggi. Tentu saja aku berkata seperti itu, karena aku SANGAT menyadari bahwa dia milik orang lain, bukan lagi milikku.

Kulihat raut terkejut pada kedua matanya. Hmm... aku jadi merasa bersalah membentaknya. Dia mulai melepas tanganya, lalu mulai menatapku.

Lihat, matanya tidak berubah. Mata ceria yang teduh dan terkesan seksi. Jangan lihat aku seperti itu dong... aku memohon-mohon dalam hati.

"Ngg... aku bingung harusbicara bagaimana... semua ini terlalu..."

"Tiba-tiba," sambungku cepat, "Sudahlah, biasa saja... tidak usah kaku padaku. Kita kan teman. Ya tidak?"

Kuulurkan kelingkingku. Dan dengan cepat ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya. Kehangatan dan pertikel sayang yang sama sekali tidak berubah, terpancar jelas dan nyata pada sentuhanya.

"Ngg... baiklah, aku lega sekarang, maafkan aku ya?"

"Oke!" Aku tertawa ceria.

* * *

Kuikuti langkah Nami ke arah toko suvenir. Diasana ada Zorro yang tengah terlibat dalam perdebatan seru dengan seorang security. Ck... ck...ck...

"Dia memang selalu begitu... minggu lalu dia disidang habis-habisan karena memukul seorang Koki restoran, hihihi... lucu ya?" tawa Nami.

"Oh? Benarkah? Kau suka ya kalau dia seperti itu?" iseng aku bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang aku suka itu atau tidak... tapi kalau Zorro memang begitu, ya mau bagaimana lagi?" Jawabnya ringan sembari tertawa, menunjukan barisan gigi putihnya.

"Itu artinya kau benar-benar mencintai Zorro, karena kau menerima dia apa adanya... betul tidak?"

"Ya, mungkin saja..." Nami berhenti melangkah. "Ya... benar juga ya apa yang kau bilang... mendadak aku berpikir, apakah aku juga cinta padamu..."

Suara yang lemah, menyentak jantungku seketika. APA?

"Ngg... kurasa tidak..." aku menjawab lirih, "... mustahil,"

"Eh? Ya ampun," sontak Nami berteriak, "Aku bicara apa sih... tidak tidak tidak... kurasa tidak... Maaf ya, tanpa sadar aku melamun..."

Nami nampak begitu gugup, sampai kedua pipi mulusnya merona, menguatkan kesan manis.

"Eh, kau tadi juga tidak terlalu jelas bicaranya kok," aku mencoba menenangkanya, juga menenangkan hatiku yang terkejut setengah mati mendengar kalimat yang terkesan tidak sengaja itu.

Entah bagaimana wajahku saat mendengar ucapan Nami. Blushingkah?

"Nami, Luffy, kita ke tempat lain saja yuk! disini membuatku emosi," kata Zorro, melotot ke arah si security tadi, lalu melangkah mendekati kami berdua.

"Oke, oh ya, kalian sudah makan? Mau makan siang? ada kedai enak di dekat sini!" tiba-tiba Nami berseru dengan semangat.

"Oke deh, bagaimana denganmu Luffy? kau mau ikut aku dan Nami?"

Aku sempat terkejut mendengar tawaran yang tiba-tiba itu. Ikut?

"Nnggg..." aku ragu untuk beberapa detik.

Mendadak Nami menarik tanganku, sembari tersenyum lebar Ia masih gigih membujuk, "Ayolah! Kita belum ngobrol banyak! Zorro bilang kau anak East Blue kan? kita bertiga bisa membicarakan banyak hal tentang kampung halaman..."

"Oke deh kalau begitu," jawabku segera. Entah karena memang perutku mulai meraung minta diisi atau karena aku terhipnotis senyum Nami.

Jauh di dalam hatiku, akupun merasa... cemburu? Kulihat kedekatan Nami dan Zorro yang begitu... mesra?

Akankah tahta Nami di hatiku akan lepas? Atau akukah yang sesungguhnya tak sanggup melepasnya?

Apa yang kupikirkan!

Dia milik orang lain sekarang!

* * *

Nami mengayunkan kakinya dan menyesap jus jeruknya dengan ceria.

"Kau nampak senang ya Nami?" tanya Zorro, sembari meneguk cola nya.

"Tentu saja, kau tau, jarang ada anak East Blue di daerah ini... dan aku senang kita bisa bertemu Luffy... oh ya, apa suasana di Fusha seramai di Kokoyashi ya? Aku jarang main kesana... dan... eh... kok aku jadi membicarakan Luffy terus ya..."

Aku dan Zorro berpandangan mendengar celoteh centil Nami. Uh, mata Zorro seperti menyipit curiga padaku...

"Maaf," kataku cepat,"... ngg aku ke toilet sebentar ya?"

"Oke deh... cepat kembali ya, Luff..."

Sialan! batinku.

'Nami, sikapmu sama seperti saat kita kecil dulu, ramah dan ceria padaku. Tapi sadarlah, ada orang lain disampingmu!'

Udara di kamar mandi terasa jauh lebih dingin. Aku memandangi wajahku di cermin. Aku Luffy yang dulu, yang ceria, usil dan BODOH. Pernyataan yang terakhir itu memang SANGAT tidak bisa kupungkiri. Nami juga Nami yang dulu. Nami yang ceria, pemberani dan pintar... Nami yang selalu kuperhatikan dan selalu memperhatikanku bagaimanapun keadaanya. 'Hmmm... masa kan sudah berubah Luffy!' Aku memaki diriku dalam hati.

Kubasuh wajahku yang terbalut peluh yand kuhasilkan dari aktivitas hari ini. Sedikit segar dan mengikis kekesalanku. Kesal? Ya, kesal dan... cemburu?

Buakkk!

"Ugh!" aku sedikit terpekik ketika tubuh itu menabrakku mendadak. Dan hanya selang sedetik aku mendengar erangan perempuan. Ya, dialah yang menabrakku tadi.

"Maafkan saya Nona," kataku spontan. Kubungkukkan tubuh jangkungku, mencoba meraih perempuan itu.

"Tidak... akulah yang harusnya minta maaf..." katanya, lalu bangkit sebelum aku menarik tanganya, "Aku melamun tadi," ujarnya pelan sembari mengangkat wajahnya yang bertirai helai-helai rambut hitam indah. Glek. Sedetik kami bersitatap.

Hanya sedetik.

Dapat kutangkap sinar inner beauty luar biasa di mata jernihnya yang seakan memantulkan bayangan dunia. Bangun wajah sempurna berbingkai rambut panjang gelap berkilau. Dan... dadanya...ehm!

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku," katanya, datar.

"Tentu, lain kali berhati-hatilah Nona, saya sangat terkejut anda menabrak saya dengan tiba-tiba," aku mencoba menetralisir suasana, terutama suasana hatiku. Mataku seakan jatuh pada pesonanya.

Ia menghela nafas yang sangat panjang. Butuh beberapa detik untukku menebak apa yang dipikirkan perempuan yang satu ini.

"Anda sedang memikirkan sesuatu Nona?" tanyaku akhirnya. Jujur, kapasitas otakku tak mampu menyelami hati perempuan yang sempat membuatku terpesona untuk beberapa detik ini. Sekalipun kupandang mata hitamnya yang indah dan teduh, tapi tetap saja. Mata itu tak mengijinkan aku mengetahui isi hati pemiliknya.

Lagi-lagi, dia hanya menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengangkat wajahnya lagi, sehingga kami bersitatap kembali. Entah wajahku memerah atau tidak detik itu.

"Mungkin," Ia menjawab. Singkat dan datar.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting Nona baik-baik saja. Tentu saya akan merasa bersalah jika terjadi sesuatu pada Nona sekalipun Nona ini tidak sengaja menabrakku," ujarku, sedikit lirih. Rasanya darah di tubuhku menjadi lebih dingin.

"Ah, panggil aku Nona. Kau juga tak perlu ber-saya-anda. Panggil saja aku Hancock. Sudah ya, terimakasih. Aku akan lebih hati-hati lain kali," Lagi-lagi ia berkata datar. Lalu berpaling, pergi melewatiku begitu saja.

Hm? Hancock? Nama yang bagus menurutku. Dia benar-benar sanggup membawaku dalam pesonanya hanya dalam beberapa detik. Love in first sigh? Oh, tidaaaakkkkk~~~

Aku menghela nafas, sama seperti Hancock tadi. Sudahlah, dia hanya perempuan yang secara tidak sengaja kutemui karena kecelakaan kecil. Tidak lebih.

Crakk...

Aku merasakan menginjak sesuatu yang kecil dan begitu keras. Sontak aku mengangkat kaki kananku. Ya, memang ada sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Apa ini?" aku berbisik sendiri, sembari berbungkuk, mengambil benda itu. Kecil, keras berwarna keunguan. Anting. Dengan ujung membentuk kepala ular.

"Bukankah... ini yang dipakai Hancock tadi ya?" aku bertanya-tanya, mulai mengamati perhiasan wanita itu. Kalau aku menyusul mungkin Hancock masih belum terlalu jauh, pikirku.

Aku segera berlari, berniat mencari perempuan cantik tadi...

* * *

'Sia-sia,' aku membatin kesal. Setengah jam sudah aku berkeliling, mencoba mencari jejak Hancock. Kutatap perhiasan di yang kugenggam itu. Wah, pasti Nami dan Zorro mencariku.

Suhu sedikit turun sekarang, membuatku sedikit merasa nyaman setelah seharian diselubung panas matahari. Kusandarkan tubuhku di bangku panjang dekat taman.

"Kemana ya si Hancock?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Huh, anginya begitu sejuk... kupejamkan mata sejenak. Lelah, haus, mengantuk...

Gelap...

"LUFFYYYY~~~!"

"GYAAAA~~~!" Braaaakkk! Tubuhku terbanting jatuh saat aku terlonjak kaget karena teriakan yang tiba-tiba tadi.

"Kemana saja kau!" umpat Nami, yang barusan membentakku.

"Ngg... eh? Nami..."

"Kenapa kau malah tidur disini sih!" katanya. Tak lupa memasang wajah horror lengkap dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Wah... aku juga tidak tau Nami... Tadi aku ke toilet, lalu..."

"Hu~h" kulihat Nami menyeringai kesal, lalu menggembungkan pipi mulusnya, "Kami mencarimu!"

"Mencari? Mencari aku?" aku linglung untuk beberapa detik. Kubetulkan letak topi jerami kesayanganku, lalu berujar lagi, "Maaf ya, bukanya aku berniat meninggalkan kalian, tadi aku hanya mengikuti seorang perempuan. ia menjatuhkan perhiasanya di toilet,"

Aku menghela nafas, mencoba menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ini, dia menjatuhkan ini di dekat toilet," kuangsurkan tanganku, menunjukkan perhiasan itu pada Nami.

"Iya Nami, kurasa Luffy memang tidak berniat meninggalkan kita," kata Zorro, yang berada beberapa meter di belakang Nami. Aku mengangguk, mencoba meyakinkan gadis ini.

"Iya... tapi... tapi..." Nami terbata, "... aku kan cemas! Taukah kau Luffy..."

Aku terkejut. Nada kalimat terakhir Nami sedikit lebih rendah, menumbuhkan rasa penasaran. Kubungkukkan badanku agar sedikit lebih sejajar dengan Nami. Kulihat ada gurat rona merah pada wajah manisnya.

"... Aku sangat cemas, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu, bukankah kau belum mengenal betul daerah ini...?"

"Aku tau Nami!" jawabku, "Tapi aku sangat memohon, kau itu milik Zorro, bukan milikku lagi! jagalah perasaan laki-laki itu! Kau jangan terlalu seperti itu padaku, akupun punya perasaan Nami,"

Perasaan yang aneh menurutku, seakan merasuk, menusuk tepat di ulu hati. Seriuskan aku berkata seperti tadi? Berkata bahwa Nami-bukan-milikku-lagi?

Rona merah itu semakin kentara, merambah setiap sudut wajah manisnya. Kenapa aku mengatakanya? Apa benar tahta nami di hatiku sudah lepas? Apakah... apakah... karena... aku menyadari bahwa aku terbuai pesona perempuan lain? Hancock? Dia yang bersikap datar padaku itu?

"Maaf," Nami berkata.

"Sudahlah, lupakan, ayo kita pulang saja, lagipula sejak awal ini kan acaramu dengan Zorro," rasa bersalah yang terselip di hatiku. Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana sebisaku. Zorro masih di belakang Nami, melipat kedua tanganya dan menatap kami dengan tatapan datar dan dinginya.

"Maafkan aku, sampai ketemu besok ya," sambarku cepat, memutus kalimat yang sebenarnya hendak diucapkan Nami barusan. Menirukan gaya hancock, aku melenggang begitu saja melewati Nami. Bukan karena aku tak memiliki perasaan kepada gadis yang kusayangi sejak lama ini, tapi karena hatiku yang perih. Jika terus melihat Nami yang seakan mengabaikan kekasihnya. Hanya untukku, masa lalunya.

* * *

Kulirik perangkat PS3 yang diam-diam kubawa dari rumah itu. Hmm... tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana Kak Ace mencak-mencak penuh kemarahan jika tau PS3 nya aku culik. Perangkat itu juga yang sukses membuatku tidak tidur semalaman.

Ijinkan aku menutup mataku semeniiiiiittt saja... aku mau tidur lagi tanpa terbayangi segala aktivitas hari ini yang sudah menggunung menanti, hwaaa~~~

"Hehehe..." mendadak aku terkekeh. Bukan terkekeh tanpa sadar, tapi karena ujung-ujung ingatanku mengingat sesuatu.

.

_"Gyaaa~~~ Kakeeekkk~~~ Kak Ace matiiii~~" jeritku, histeris sehisteris-histerisnya, sukses berat membuat Shanks dan Kakekku -Garp- menyemburkan kopi dari mulut masing-masing._

_"Apa-apaan kau Luffy!" Seru Kakek. Kakek Garp yang bertubuh kekar itu mendobrak pintu kamar dengan kekuatan penuh._

_"Gyaaa~~~!" aku histeris lagi, "PINTUKUUUU!"_

_Doenkk!_

_"APA-APAAN KAU LUFFY!" teriak Shanks, memekakkan telinga._

_"Kak Ace mati!" jeritku, tak kalah memekakkan telinga, membuat -baik kakek maupun Shanks- emosi._

_"Ma... mati...?" Alis Shanks terangkat satu, "Apa maksudmu mati?"_

_Kakek dan Shanks mengikuti pandanganku, melihat ke arah Kak Ace yang terkapar (seakan) tanpa nyawa di lantai yang begitu dingin ini._

_"A... Ace...?" pelan-pelang shanks memanggil. Diam._

_"ACEEE!"_

_Gubraakkk!_

_Jbrrakkk!_

_"Ugh~!" Ace melenguh kesakitan._

_"Lho?" teriakku kaget, "Kok masih hidup?"_

_"Luffy!" tegur Shanks, berkacak pinggang padaku, "Ace tidak mati, syndrom tidurnya kambuh!"_

_"..." sesaat aku diam menatap Shanks, "Syndrom apa...?"_

_"Syndrom tidur! Tuh tanya kakek deh kalau kau tidak paham mengenai penyakit semacam ini!"_

_"Oh?" mataku berbina sesaat, "... benarkah itu kek?"_

_"..."_

_"ZZZzzzz..." ada gelembung ingus di hidung kakek._

_"GYAAA~~~ Kekek juga tiduuurrr!"_

.

"Hehehe..." aku masih terkekeh, kekonyolan di masa lalu membuatku geli. Akupun bangkit. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak tertawa rasa kantukku hilang. Yah... sudahlah, pasrah saja. Masalah nanti ada kemungkinan aku tertidur di kampus dll aku acuhkan saja.

Pagi ini cuaca sedikit mendung, tidak secerah biasanya. Kuprediksikan akan turun hujan siang nanti. Hmm... tumben juga redline tidak secerah biasanya. Semoga tidak mempengaruhi semangatku hari ini, pikirku.

* * *

Kutekuk kakiku. Mataku menelusuri setiap baris modul di tanganku. Aaahh... PS3 ku, aku merindukanmu~ Kalau saja tidak ingat muka garang Ayah yang menyuarakan sederetan ancaman kalo aku tidak lulus, aku pasti akan memilih main denganmu~

"Sendirian Luff!" sapa seseorang. Kuangkat wajahku. Ah, itu Sanji, ketua forum mahasiswa yang sedari kemarin membujukku untuk ikut acaranya. Tentu saja kutolak. Dan sekarang ini pastilah Sanji sedang gigih-gigihnya membujukku.

Sanji, playboy paling terkenal disini. Wajahnya memang tampan ditambah tubuh jangkung atletis, penampilan keren dan otak encer. Hanya saja, kebiasaanya melirik para wanita agak membuatku... merinding? Tentu saja, sejak ada berita bodoh yang menyatakan penyakit mata keranjang sangat menular!

"Iya, ada banyak tugas nih," kataku.

"Kau tidak download saja dari internet?" tanyanya, membuatku mengerutkan kening. Aku tidak ingat kalau disini ada wilayah hotspot.

"Dimana?" tanyaku, "Ada wilayah hotspot tidak? Modemku error nih,"

"Ada kok, di sisi kampus ini, agak ke barat kalau tidak salah. Yuk!"

* * *

Hujan mulai menetes satu persatu ke bumi, membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Segera kututup laptopku, berniat beranjak dari tempat itu. Mahasiswa lain juga sudah melalukan hal yang sama. Si Sanji malah sudah menghilang dari tadi. Rupanya gosip kalau Sanji adalan penjahat cinta memang benar. matanya tak pernah bisa lepas dari satu gadispun =="

"Aduh!" kutangkap ada suara yang kukenal. Suara yang tidak asing bagiku. Seperti suara...

"Hancock?" seruku mendadak. Kepalaku berputar cepat.

"..."

Kosong. Seiring hujan mulai berjatuhan diatas tubuhku, aku mulai berlari. Deras dan semakin keras menghujamku.

"Sialan!" umpatku yang terlambat berlari mencapai gedung kampus. Tubuhku mulai basah kuyup sekarang. Dingin mengalir ke dalam tubuhku bersama tetes air yang merembes melalui celah kemeja yang kukenakan.

Deras, deras dan semakin deras, menyuarakan derakan tajam ketika hujan menghantam bumi. Aku segera berpaling, hendak masuk ke gedung lagi, mencari tempat yang lebih hangat. Semangkuk mie di kantin mungkin akan menghangatkanku...

"..."

Pandanganku tertumbuk sesuatu. Sosok yang kurasa sama sekali tidak asing. Hmm... perempuan berambut panjang dengan kecantikan yang tak terkatakan...HANCOCK?

Dia berdiri tak jauh dariku, kedua tanganya terlipat ke depan dadanya yang aduhai, seakan mencoba menciptakan kehangatan di tengah hujan yang begitu deras ini. Dan yang ganjil, tentu saja telinganya yang hanya dihiasi satu anting.

"Han...cock?" aku mencoba menyapa, meskipun aku tidak yakin bahwa suaraku terdengar di tengah hujan ini. Hancock diam, kurasa bukan karena dia tidak mendengarku ataupun tidak menyadari kehadiranku, tapi karena dia memang berniat mengacuhkan aku.

"Hancock!" panggilku, sembari kuberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pundaknya, membuatnya berpaling seketika...

Ada air mata disana, tepat di pelupuk matanya yang indah.

"Kau... menagis...?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N 2 : Hasil voting pair paling banyak adalah LuNa... tapi maaf sekali di chapter ini belum ditonjolkan adanya LuNa, malahan LuHan... peace ya ^^v tunggu saja chapt depan ok? Tetep pantengin ni story aneh... thanks buat semua inspirator dan para reader yang udah ngasih semangat buat diriku~!


End file.
